Austin Forsyth
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Joy-Anna Forsyth (May 26, 2017 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Gideon Forsyth (son) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Terry Forsyth (father) Roxanne Forsyth |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Meagan (sister) Brandon (half-brother) Rachael (half-sister) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 9 biological nephews & nieces Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 16 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Austin Martyn Forsyth (born December 11, 1993) is the second child and only son of Terry Forsyth and Roxanne Forsyth. He is the brother of Meagan Ballinger. He is the half-brother of Brandon Forsyth and Rachael Tunstill. He is the husband of Joy-Anna Forsyth and the father of their son, Gideon. Early life Austin Martin Forsyth was born to Terry and Roxanne Forsyth on December 13, 1993. He was the couple's second child. When Austin was a toddler, his parents opened Fort Rock Family Camp. Along with his sister, Austin grew up homeschooled, and he often helped his parents out around the camp. As children/teens, Austin and his sister were not allowed to close their bedroom doors except to change clothes. On June 6, 2009, Country Music Television aired an episode of the reality TV show World's Strictest Parents featuring Austin's family. In the episode, two "unruly" teenagers, 15-year-old Arielle and 17-year-old Tyler, were sent to live with the Forsyth family for a week to help them "straighten up". In the episode, the two teenagers were expected to work alongside Austin and Meagan in a variety of tasks including yardwork and household chores. They were also expected to go to White River Baptist Church with the family, an issue that Tyler argued strongly against on the grounds that he was Jewish. Both teens spoke of the Sunday school class they were forced to attend, stating that they were taught that dating lead to divorce. Personal life Courtship On November 15, 2016, Austin announced that he was in a courtship with long-time friend Joy-Anna Duggar. The couple said that they had been friends for almost fifteen years, although Joy-Anna later said she didn't remember him as a child. Austin took Joy-Anna out to a special spot in a nearby forest to ask her to court him, and she enthusiastically said yes. This courtship proposal is featured on the Counting On episode "A Honeymoon & a Courtship". Engagement On March 3, 2017, the couple announced that they were engaged. Austin took Joy-Anna, along with her younger sisters Johannah and Jennifer, horseback riding before leading her to a cliffside where he proposed to her. He then took her to a clearing where he and a friend had set up a table to eat a special meal he had prepared for. Joy-Anna said that she didn't expect that proposal at that moment because she didn't see any TV cameras there to film, but they were hiding in nearby trees and bushes to help make the moment more special. This proposal is featured on the Counting On episode "Joy Gets Engaged". Marriage On May 26, 2017, Austin married Joy-Anna Duggar. The wedding took place at Cross Church in Rogers, Arkansas and had around 1,000 guests. The couple shared their first kiss at the altar. Austin had 13 groomsmen, including Joy-Anna's older brother, John-David. His sister Meagan was among the bridesmaids and his niece Allove Tunstill was the flower girl. The wedding was featured on Counting On episode "Joy's Wedding". The couple went to Switzerland for their honeymoon, starting in Geneva and later traveling to Interlaken and Zurmatt. They chose Switzerland becauase they thought it was beautiful. They then spent time in Israel, reportedly on a misison trip, before returning back to Arkansas. Although they have not publicly stated where they are living, it is assumed that they have moved back to Austin's home town of Combs, Arkansas, to work at Fort Rock Family Camp. Fatherhood On August 30, 2017, Austin and Joy-Anna announced that they were expecting their first child. On February 26, 2018, Austin and Joy-Anna announced that their son, Gideon Martyn, had been born at 3:39 pm on February 23, 2018. He weighed 10 pounds and 3 ounces. On May 1, 2019, Austin and Joy-Anna announced that they were expecting their second child, due in November. On June 26, 2019, at their 20-week scan, they learned that their baby no longer had a heartbeat. Their child was a girl and they chose to name her Annabell Elise. Annabell means means "God has favored me", and Elise means "God satisfies". Gallery JoyAustin-Courting.jpeg|Courtship announcement. JoyAustin-Engaged.jpg|Engagement announcement. JoyAustin-Married.jpg|The Forsyth family. JoyAustin-Wedding1.png|Joy and Austin meet before the ceremony. JoyAustin-Wedding2.png|Joy and Austin meet before the ceremony. JoyAustin-Wedding3.png|The rings. JoyAustin-Wedding4.png|The rings. JoyAustin-Wedding5.png|Joy's necklace. JoyAustin-Wedding6.png|The men's boutonnieres. JoyAustin-Wedding7.png|Joy's bouquet. JoyAustin-Wedding8.png JoyAustin-Wedding9.png|Joy's dress. JoyAustin-Wedding10.png|Austin getting his boutonniere. JoyAustin-Wedding11.png|Austin's boutonniere. JoyAustin-Wedding12.png|Austin - The Groom. JoyAustin-Wedding13.png|Austin - The Groom. JoyAustin-Wedding14.png|The first look. JoyAustin-Wedding15.png|The first look. JoyAustin-Wedding16.png|The first look. JoyAustin-Wedding17.png|Joy and her bridesmaids. JoyAustin-Wedding18.png|The men show of their socks. JoyAustin-Wedding19.png|Joy and Jill. JoyAustin-Wedding20.png|Austin and his groomsmen. JoyAustin-Wedding21.png|Joy and her sisters, serving as bridesmaids. JoyAustin-Wedding22.png|Austin and his groomsmen. JoyAustin-Wedding23.png|Joy and her bridesmaids. JoyAustin-Wedding24.png|Austin and his groomsmen being silly. JoyAustin-Wedding25.png|Joy peeking over her shoulder. JoyAustin-Wedding26.png|Austin and his groomsmed. JoyAustin-Wedding27.png|Joy walking down the aisle with Jim Bob. JoyAustin-Wedding28.png JoyAustin-Wedding29.png|Joy and Austin exchanging vows. JoyAustin-Wedding30.png JoyAustin-Wedding31.png|The first kiss. JoyAustin-Wedding32.png|Just married. JoyAustin-Wedding33.png JoyAustin-Wedding34.png JoyAustin-Wedding35.png|A love letter from Austin to Joy. JoyAustin-Wedding36.png|The wedding cake. JoyAustin-Wedding37.png|Cutting the cake. JoyAustin-Wedding38.png|Joe and Kendra got engaged at the reception. JoyAustin-Wedding39.png|Newlyweds and newly engaged. JoyAustin-Wedding40.png JoyAustin-Wedding41.png JoyAustin-Wedding42.png|The getaway car. JoyAustin-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JoyAustin-Family2017.jpg|The Forsyth family in 2017. JoyAustin-Gideon.jpg|Welcome baby Gideon. JoyAustin-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. JoyAustin-Miscarriage.jpg|Sad miscarriage news. Austin-November19.jpg|Austin in November 2019. Category:In-Laws Category:Forsyths Category:Parents Category:Married